On machines that have a shiftable carriage, such as high lift fork lifts, it is frequently necessary to provide flexible hoses which extend between the carriage and a fixed portion of the machine. As the carriage is shifted fore and aft on the machine, the hoses flex and bend. Without some control over the flexure and bending, it is possible for the hoses to become abraded by contact with other elements on the machine, or to become cut or pinched either by the carriage or one of the other machine components. Damage to the hoses is highly undesirable because the hydraulic fluid being passed therethrough is hot and any discharge from the hoses can be of potential danger to the operator, creates an unsightly condition of the machine, and has a potential for creating a malfunction of the machine itself.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a means for controlling the flexure and bending of hydraulic hoses extending between a fixed portion of the machine and a shiftable carriage thereon.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a hole supporting linkage which minimizes the possibility of damaging the hydraulic hoses, maximizes the service life for the machine and minimizes the expense and time of maintaining the machine.